Oops!
by Telinay
Summary: Él volvió a desobedecerla, pero no por rebeldía, sino porque sentía su rostro arder de vergüenza pues por tener su mirada en el suelo pudo ver un objeto bastante parecido al que Yato anteriormente había recogido y llamado ropa interior.


¡Hola!

He vuelto, y esta vez acompañada de mis pequeños Kazuma y Bisha. Ya los había tenido abandonados durante mucho tiempo.

 **Disclaimer:** Noragami no me pertenece, es propiedad de Adachitoka. Yo simplemente me enamoré de sus personajes y por eso estoy aquí.

 **Advertencias:**

 **1-** Basado en el extra 62.5 del manga.

 **2-** Hago —mucho— énfasis en toda la historia sobre Kazuma y sus lentes. Tanto que tal vez sea algo molesto, pero ustedes traten de gozarlo (?).

* * *

 **Oops!**

.

.

.

En el par de minutos que Kazuma tenía afuera de la casa de Kofuku, se acomodó sus gafas tres veces, y estaba próximo a hacerla una cuarta. A pesar de que el movimiento no era nada nuevo en él —al contrario—, siempre que lo llevaba a cabo, lograba verse como un joven bastante intelectual e interesante, aunque tal vez el elegante traje que vestía la mayoría del tiempo también contribuía a ello.

Dejó sus lentes tranquilos para darle un vistazo rápido a su reloj. Tan sólo habían transcurrido unos cuantos segundos desde la última hora que había revisado. Se sentía —muy— desesperado y bastante ansioso. Quiso evitar repetir por quinta vez el acomodo de sus anteojos, pero no tuvo voluntad para hacerlo y de nuevo sucedió.

—Eso no le hará mejorar su vista, Kazuma-san.

La regalía bendita reconoció la dulce voz.

—Iki-san— dijo a modo de saludo—. Yato— tras mencionar el nombre del Dios, hizo una reverencia.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera?— al grano y sin tacto, preguntó Yato.

—Estoy esperando a Veena— _«aunque ella no sabe que estoy aquí»_. Sus palabras sonaron bastante impacientes.

— ¿Y por qué no entras a llamarla?—Kazuma se tensó, claro que Hiyori no notó eso—. Aunque es bastante extraño que Bishamon-sama tarde si sabe que la esperas aquí.

—Lo extraño es que no hayas entrado con ella— señaló Yato.

Se aumentó la tensión de Chōki —si es que eso era posible— e intentó pensar rápidamente en algo que le sirviera como excusa.

—Bueno, yo…

—Ah, ¿Qué es esto?

Kazuma miró hacia donde Yato dirigió su mirada. El Dios se agachó y tomó un objeto bastante pequeño. Hiyori, en cambio, seguía esperando la respuesta de la regalía bendita.

—Hiyori, se te acaba de caer tu ropa interior.

Las mejillas de Kazuma se tiñeron de rojo al ver el tipo de prendas que utilizaba la joven, pero agradeció de haberse librado de su incómoda situación.

— ¡¿Qué?!

La joven mitad fantasma se alteró aún más cuando vio el rostro tranquilo de Yato mientras sostenía lo que, él afirmaba, era parte de su lencería. Ella balbuceó algunas palabras que no parecieron tener sentido para ninguno de los presentes.

—Eres una pervertida— Yato la codeó. Esta vez una sonrisa de picardía adornaba su rostro.

— ¡No soy una pervertida!

Kazuma aún mantenía el sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras veía la escena frente a él. Dio un vistazo a la puerta de la casa para asegurarse de que nadie —Veena— saliera por ella, pues por el escándalo que aquellos dos estaban armando, las posibilidades de que los que estaban dentro salieran a ver que sucedía, eran altas.

Hiyori, cansada de la acusación de Yato, le arrebató el objeto de manera brusca. Yato simplemente se quejó de forma infantil para después resignarse.

—Oh, sólo es un moño para el cabello— Hiyori se alivió de eso, aunque si lo pensaba bien, era imposible que esa lencería tan pequeña fuera suya.

—Rayos— escuchó a Yato murmurar.

Él parecía ser el único decepcionado de la verdadera forma del objeto.

— ¡Tú eres el pervertido aquí!—Hiyori lo pateó—, ¡Ahora devuélvemelo!

—Pero ya lo tienes en tus manos— le recordó Yato bastante triste por haber sido golpeado por ella.

Kazuma reemplazó su tensa expresión por una bastante relajada y agradable. Ellos dos siempre lograban divertirlo.

Tan pronto la discusión terminó, Hiyori y Yato entraron a la casa de Kofuku. Por supuesto, no antes de que él les pidiera no mencionar que estaba haciendo guardia fuera de la misma. Y aunque ambos se preguntaron la razón, le aseguraron no decir nada.

El reloj avanzaba con más rapidez —a su parecer, pues ya estaba más relajado—, pero aun así estaba impaciente porque Bishamon saliera.

Cerró los ojos e inevitablemente volvió a ajustar sus lentes. En esa pequeña distracción, un ligero toque en su hombro llamó su atención.

—Parece que el día de hoy decidiste rebelarte, ¿no es así?

Kazuma miró a Veena por encima del hombro; no parecía enfadada, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se logró sentir mal por el comentario de la Diosa.

Entonces acomodó sus gafas de nuevo.

—Eso no hará que veas mejor, Kazuma.

No, no había sido su imaginación, Bishamon sí había usado las mismas palabras que Iki Hiyori.

— ¿Cómo?—el hecho lo desconcentró.

—Te observé por la ventana— mencionó con simpleza—, como si fuera tan fácil ignorar tu desesperación y lo nervioso que estabas.

«Soy tan estúpido».

Y es que Kazuma había olvidado la conexión que unía a las regalías con sus maestros.

—Además—apuntó hacia la puerta—, el escándalo de esos dos ayudó a delatarte.

—Estaba preocupado por ti, Veena— se excusó.

Bishamon hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. No estaba molesta a pesar de saber que Kazuma le había seguido todo el día, incluso después de haberle pedido que se quedara en la mansión —porque hay que aclarar que ella siempre supo que la seguía, aunque Kazuma creyó que en casa de Kofuku fue donde lo descubrió—, pero le parecía un gesto lindo que él no se separara de ella para protegerla.

Kazuma se tranquilizó al confirmar que su señorita no estaba enojada.

—Perdón por desobedecerla, Bishamon-sama— Chōki tomó la mano de ella e hizo una reverencia; tal como un príncipe a su princesa.

Veena no dijo nada. Su sorpresa por aquella — propia, pero inesperada— acción de su regalía, hizo que se pusiera nerviosa.

—K-Kazuma, basta— pidió.

Él volvió a desobedecerla, pero no por rebeldía, sino porque sentía su rostro arder de vergüenza pues por tener su mirada en el suelo pudo ver un objeto bastante parecido al que Yato anteriormente había recogido y llamado ropa interior. Sin embargo, se relajó un poco cuando recordó que al final Hiyori había aclarado que se trataba de su moño para el cabello.

—Veena— llamó con seguridad y se agachó hasta ponerse en cuclillas, estiró su brazo y tomó el pedazo de tela—se te cayó tu moño para el cabello.

Bishamon vio el sonriente rostro de su regalía, y se sonrojó. Kazuma sostenía en sus manos la ropa interior que Kofuku le había escondido en una de las bolsas de su saco, para que Daikoku no descubriera lo pequeña de la lencería que la Diosa de la pobreza compraba. Claro que Kazuma parecía creer que eso que tenía en manos era algo completamente diferente.

—Yo…

Pudo haberle seguido la corriente, pero era Kazuma y ella confiaba en él.

—Oh, lo siento es…

Incluso podría haber terminado la frase, pero vio a Daikoku salir de la casa y acercarse a paso lento a ellos, así que escucharía.

— ¡Oh, lo siento, es mi ropa interior y ahora no tengo nada puesto!

Por supuesto que también pudo evitar gritar lo último, pero la amistad ante todo ¿no? Daikoku emitió un sonido de incomodidad cuando llegó a ellos, pues fue inevitable escuchar. Bishamon entró en pánico, arrebató la prenda de mano de Kazuma y la estiró entre sus dedos.

—Siento interrumpir, mejor los veo después— Daikoku se fue por donde vino. Veena suspiró aliviada. Tenía la satisfacción de haber protegido bien el secreto de Kofuku, aunque el penoso final de la situación se lo había llevado ella.

Kazuma estaba tieso en su lugar. Quiso darse una cachetada e incluso llorar, pero su cerebro no logró mandar la señal a su cuerpo para hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas. Bishamon notó que su regalía estaba apenado, y ella también estaba avergonzada. Le diría la verdad. Le explicaría en el momento en que él saliera de su trance, que todo había sido para proteger el secreto de Kofuku —pues ella empezaba a tomarse más en serio la amistad con Yato y con los que la rodeaban—, y el malentendido se arreglaría.

—Oye, Kazuma— pero se hartó de esperar a que su regalía reaccionara.

Él se sintió patético. Además estaba consciente de que estaba sonrojado —de nuevo— ¿ya cuantas veces en menos de una hora le había pasado?, así que cuando por fin su cuerpo obedeció la orden de moverse, lo primero que hizo fue acercar sus dedos a sus anteojos para acomodarlos. Sin embargo, Bishamon lo detuvo.

—Descuida, lo haré por ti.

El enorme sonrojo aumentó —aunque ella no notó la diferencia, pues a esas alturas todo su rostro ya estaba rojo—. Intentó mantener la calma y regular su respiración agitada cuando ella se acercó más de lo necesario a él.

—Veena…

—Kazuma— le interrumpió—, nunca vuelvas a seguirme.

La orden había sido tajante y él jamás estuvo más de acuerdo con ella.

—Como usted diga, Bishamon-sama.

Veena depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de él después de acabar de acomodar sus lentes.

—Lamento que hayas sido testigo de esto— le mostró la ropa interior—. Anda, volvamos a casa.

Y él, por primera vez en ese día, le obedeció.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
